


the crows :3

by bubblegumg1rl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, cute as fuck, i suck but thanks for reading, projecting onto tadashi check
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumg1rl/pseuds/bubblegumg1rl
Summary: Hinata has created “the crows :3”Hinata has added Kageyama Tobio, Yachi Hitoka, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko, and Ennoshita Chikara.hinata: hi guys :)Yachi Hitoka: hi!!!!!!Sawamura Daichi: whyEnnoshita Chikara: why 2Tsukishima Kei: what the fuck is wrong with youhinata: hey :(Kageyama Tobio: what the fuck is wrong with you 2
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yaku Morisuke/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 225





	1. the crows :3

_Hinata has created “the crows :3”_

_Hinata has added Kageyama Tobio, Yachi Hitoka, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko, and Ennoshita Chikara._

_Hinata has changed their name to **hinata**._

hinata: hi guys :)

Yachi Hitoka: hi!!!!!!

Sawamura Daichi: why

Ennoshita Chikara: why 2

Tsukishima Kei: what the fuck is wrong with you

hinata: hey :(

Kageyama Tobio: what the fuck is wrong with you 2

Sugawara Koushi: hinata we are Not doing this again

hinata: OK guys wait

hinata: yachi is the one who asked me to make this groupchat okay so don't even come for me

yachi: shouyou!!!!

yachi: it was a secret :-(

hinata: sorry yachi!! i just didn’t want 2 be thrown under the bus :)

Sawamura Daichi: omfg yachi it's totally fine

Ennoshita Chikara: u are an angel we love u

Tsukishima Kei: you're ok i guess

Kageyama Tobio: yes

hinata: wtf why is it ok when yachi wants a groupchat

Sugawara Koushi: because yachi probably wants a groupchat so she can check in on us and be sweet

Sugawara Koushi: we can’t trust you to make groupchats after you made one 2 months ago and texted every detail of your day in it

hinata: hehe i was bored

Nishinoya Yuu: honestly i think that was a great idea

Nishinoya Yuu: spectacular even

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: 10/10

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: couldn’t have been done better

Ennoshita Chikara: that's because you three share half of a collective brain cell

Nishinoya Yuu: yeah and it’s rad as fuck

Yamaguchi Tadashi: well i think this was a great idea yachi! now we can all keep up with each other and make sure everyone is safe :)

Tsukishima Kei: you are so precious

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: oHOhOhoHOHO SOMEBODY’S getting SOFT for one of their LOVERBOYS

Tsukishima Kei: shut the fuck up baldy

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: 

Sawamura Daichi: sigh

Azumane Asashi: so can we change the names lmao

hinata: yes!! good idea!!!

_hinata has changed their name to **future ace**_

future ace: hehe :3

_Kageyama Tobio has changed their name to **kags**_

_Yachi Hitoka has changed their name to **bisaster**_

Shimizu Kiyoko: true

_Shimizu Kiyoko has changed their name to **gay god**_

_Azumane Asahi has changed their name to **emmer**_

_Sugawara Koushi has changed their name to **cleor**_

_Sawamura Daichi has changed their name to **rikki**_

future ace: OMFG U GUYS LIKE H20

cleor: what’s h20

rikki: never heard of it

emmer: yes i do quite enjoy water from time to time

future ace: wait really

emmer: yes hinata we enjoy the tv show h20

emmer: as well as the drink

future ace: omg omg omg me too!!!! this is so cool

rikki: isn’t it??? isn’t it so totally rad?

rikki: it’s literally so cool oh my god like what are the chances we’ve all seen the same mass produced and marketed tv show about mermaids???

future ace: I KNOW RIGHT

gay god: daichi leave the kid alone he’s excited

_Yamaguchi Tadashi changed their name to **chikorita**_

kags: why chikorita 

kags: didn't know u were into pokemon 

chikorita: idk i'm really not,,, she’s just super cute and tiny :D i love her so bad

kags: u r so precious

future ace: u r so precious 2

chikorita: hehe thanks ^.^

_Tsukishima Kei has changed their name to **dinosaur luvr**_

chikorita: u r so precious 

dinosaur luvr: what is that

chikorita: affection

dinosaur luvr: disgusting

dinosaur luvr: do it again

chikorita: <3

kags: <3

future ace: <3

bisaster: i still think it's so cute how you four are all together :D

chikorita: thank you bae !!! i think you and shimizu-senpai are cute as well

gay god: i agree

bisaster: blushing emoji

cleor: did you just write out blushing emoji

gay god: so what if she fucking did .

rikki: OKAY

rikki: is everyone done changing their names

Nishinoya Yuu: NO I CAN'T FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT

Nishinoya Yuu: SHOULDN'T THERE BE LIKE A LITTLE BUTTON

Nishinoya Yuu: WHY IS IT SO FUCKING COMPLICATED

emmer: top right corner

Nishinoya Yuu: ...

_Nishinoya Yuu has changed their name to **babe luvr 1**_

babe luvr 1: sick as fuck

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: BRO

_Tanaka Ryuunosuke has changed their name to **babe luvr 2**_

babe luvr 1: BRO

_Ennoshita Chikara has changed their name to **kermit**_

rikki: why’d u choose kermit lol

kermit: sewerside

babe luvr 2: what the fuck

gay god: bro r u good

kermit: yes :)

dinosaur luvr: that's the scariest fucking smiley face i've ever seen

future ace: no you've seen tobio’s

kags:

kags: girl fuck you

future ace: luv u

kags: Ok.

bisaster: okayyyy i think everyone should focus on their schoolwork now!!!!

bisaster: when i asked shouyou to make a groupchat i didn’t mean in the midst of classroom learning >:(

babe luvr 1: classroom learning

babe luvr 2: classroom learning

gay god: the fuck did u just say

babe luvr 1: ok going to pay attention now yachi!

babe luvr 2: gotta focus now bye!

_**babe luvr 1** is offline_

_**babe luvr 2** is offline_

gay god: that's what i thought .

rikki: ok fr everyone get off your phones or you’re running laps after practice

_**future ace** is offline_

_**kags** is offline_

_**emmer** is offline_

_**cleor** is offline_

_**dinosaur** luvr is offline_

_**chikorita** is offline_

_**kermit** is offline_

_**bisaster** is offline_

rikki: shimizu

gay god: daichi

rikki: do you want to run laps :)

gay god: i'm a bad bitch you can’t kill me

gay god: u can't make ur manager run laps

gay god: sucker

rikki: oh yeah?

gay god: 

_**gay god** is offline_

rikki: this family is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE

_**rikki** is offline_


	2. post-practice depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinosaur luvr: shimizu-senpai 
> 
> dinosaur luvr: why r u so violent abt ur love for yachi
> 
> gay god: she is too small
> 
> gay god: i will protect her
> 
> gay god: i swear to god if any of you hurt her i will kill everyone here and then myself
> 
> kermit: do it
> 
> kermit: bet you won’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! i'll add my final notes and thoughts at the end of the chapter <3 love u so much and thank u for reading!
> 
> hinata - future ace  
> kageyama - kags  
> yachi - bisaster  
> tadashi - chikorita  
> kei - dinosaur luvr  
> suga - cleor  
> daichi - rikki  
> asahi - emmer  
> tanaka - babe luvr 1  
> nishinoya - babe luvr 2  
> shimizu - gay god  
> ennoshita - kermit

**9 P.M.,** **POST-PRACTICE**

**the crows :3**

bisaster: hey everyone!!

bisaster: i know everyone’s tired from practice but i think everyone did really well today :D

future ace: thanks yachi!!!! 

future ace: did u see the last serve i did !!!!

bisaster: yes it was so good :)

future ace: :)

rikki: thank u for the encouragement as always yachi 

emmer: yes it’s nice to hear compliments after a long practice

babe luvr 1: asahi ur so tall

babe luvr 1: like a giant

emmer: is that a compliment

babe luvr 1: Yes

emmer: ok i'll take it thank u 

gay god: hitoka is right

gay god: everyone did very well tonight

gay god: i think we’re in good shape for our practice match with nekoma next week

babe luvr 2: KIYOKO THANK YOU

babe luvr 2: I KNEW YOU WERE WATCHING MY SPIKES TODAY

gay god: i can assure you i was not

gay god: i was pointing out techniques to hitoka

cleor: gay

gay god: and what the fuck about it 

dinosaur luvr: shimizu-senpai 

dinosaur luvr: why r u so violent abt ur love for yachi

gay god: she is too small

gay god: i will protect her

gay god: i swear to god if any of you hurt her i will kill everyone here and then myself

kermit: do it

kermit: bet you won’t

babe luvr 2: what the fuck part 2

future ace: ennoshita-san do we need to call someone 0.0

kermit: just the swag police

rikki: chikara shut the fuck up

rikki: 

rikki: …. r u actually ok tho

kermit: post-practice depression just hits different¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

chikorita: mood lol

dinosaur luvr: what

future ace: wdym mood

kags: tadashi what's wrong

chikorita: LOL don't worry abt it !!!!!

dinosaur luvr: 

dinosaur luvr: other chat

dinosaur luvr: now

  
  
  


**teenage mutant ninja turtles who are also dating**

  
  


keikei: talk

tinytadashi: about what lol

hihihinata: tadashi ;-; you know what

kagayama: what u said in the gc!

tinytadashi: everything is literally fine

tinytadashi: i'm just being dramatic

keikei: stop

keikei: god tadashi don't fucking do that

keikei: just tell us what’s wrong

hihihinata: yeah :( why do u have “post-practice depression”

tinytadashi: i just didn't do that well at practice today

tinytadashi: that's literally it

kagayama: baby,,, you know that's not just it

kagayama: you can really tell us

hihihinata: yeah nobody here is gonna judge u!!!!

tinytadashi: you guys wanna know what’s wrong

keikei: fucking yes already

hihihinata: kei. chill. 

keikei: 

keikei: … yes we wanna know

tinytadashi: i suck

hihihinata: you don’t suck at volleyball tadashi!!!

tinytadashi: not just at volleyball

tinytadashi: at everything

tinytadashi: i can’t get my jump float serve right, im the only one in this relationship who’s not a starter which means i’m not good enough to do anything other than sit on the sidelines, i got a bad mark on my math exam earlier today, i’m too tall, i’m awkward, i never know when to laugh, i’m too clingy, i always need reassurance, my body is awkward and ugly, and i have this one piece of fucking hair that just sticks straight up all the fucking time

tinytadashi: y’all want more (＾▽＾)

kagayama: 

hihihinata:

keikei:

tinytadashi: thank you folks i’ll be here all week!

keikei: tadashi shut the fuck up

keikei: stop making jokes out of this

tinytadashi: sorry it’s my coping method uwu

tinytadashi: i'm just quirky like that XD

hihihinata: tadashi.

tinytadashi: ok sorry sorry

kagayama: do u really feel like all of that is true? 

keikei: no he just said it all for fun 

hihihinata: KEI.

tinytadashi: this is why i didn't want to tell y'all 

tinytadashi: you guys are clearly angry

tinytadashi: i think i should go now hhhhhh

hihihinata: tadashi 

hihihinata: we’re not upset at you, baby

kagayama: we’re upset that you feel this way :(

keikei: what they said .

keikei: you are not any of those bad things you just said

tinytadashi: with all due respect

tinytadashi: you guys don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about

tinytadashi: you guys can’t see how much i suck because you all like me for some reason

hihihinata: “for some reason”

kagayama: tadashi u r literally the most perfect person i've ever met

kagayama: shouyou and kei are pretty perfect too hehe but you’re an angel, 'dashi

tinytadashi: u sure about that one champ

keikei: yes 

keikei: you’re literally so fucking adorable. you’re not even close to being the shortest out of us 4 but you like shouyou to pick you up and carry you. you always bring us thoughtful gifts before exams or important matches, and give us your best cheers from the sideline. you’re our pinch server, and it’s okay that your jump float serve isn’t perfect yet

hihihinata: yeah

hihihinata: i sure as fuck can’t do a jump float serve!!!!

kagayama: don't interrupt, dumbass

keikei: 

keikei: anyways

keikei: one bad grade on math doesn’t make you stupid. you’re definitely smarter than these two fuckheads

hihihinata: is that an insult

kagayama: fuck did u say 

keikei: shut the fuck up you know it’s true

keikei: anyways 2

keikei: we all love the way you’re clingy,, because you’re the cutest fucking person in the world

keikei: your username is literally tinytadashi

keikei: and i know that this is just your depression talking,,, but we all really love u so much dashi 

tinytadashi: ok

keikei: 

keikei:

  
  
keikei: ur crying aren't u 

tinytadashi: stupid fucking dinosaur

hihihinata: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

hihihinata: hehe i love that tiktok sound

tinytadashi: lol me too

tinytadashi: it’s happy tears anyways

kagayama: you’re so fucking tiny

tinytadashi: i’m sorry u guys have to put up with these depression bouts :( really i’m sorry

hihihinata: ok now it's my turn to say it

hihihinata: tadashi shut the fuck up

kagayama: hehe nice

hihihinata: we’re not “putting up” with anything

hihihinata: we just like u a lot and ur depression comes with you, so we like all of u <3

keikei: gay as fuck

hihihinata: oh cuz i thought the bitch that was ranting about their undying love for yamaguchi tadashi said something!

keikei:

keikei:

tinytadashi: LOL

kagayama: are u alright now bby

tinytadashi: yes (*´・ｖ・)

tinytadashi: ᶦ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵍᵘʸˢ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ

hihihinata: I LIKE U TOO

kagayama: I LIKE U TOO 2

hihihinata: I SAID IT FIRST DUMBASS

kagayama: I SAID IT SECOND DUMBASS

keikei: you’re both dumbasses

keikei: like u too 'dashi

tinytadashi: whew

tinytadashi: thank god lol

tinytadashi: y'all wanna come over and c*ddle

hihihinata:

hihihinata: i'm outside open your window

  
  


**the crows** :3

  
  
  


bisaster: oh dear 

bisaster: i hope yams is okay ;-;

emmer: i’m sure he will be

emmer: those 4 are a good couple

babe luvr 1: you know who else would be a good couple

emmer: omg tea who

babe luvr 1: i don't know

babe luvr 1: i was asking you

emmer: 

emmer: good fucking night

_**emmer** is offline _

babe luvr 1: asahi mad for no reason…. ok fine then ... go rot in jail again for all i care

_**babe luvr 1** is offline _

_**chikorita** is offline _

_**dinosaur luvr** is offline _

_**future ace** is offline _

_**kags** is offline _

cleor: oh i guess they solved their issue

bisaster: are we just gonna ignore what noya-senpai said about asahi-senpai rotting in jail

bisaster. ...again

babe luvr 2: yes

gay god: ennoshita

kermit: u summoned me

gay god: make sure to get a good night’s rest and drink lots of water ! read a nice book before you sleep as well

kermit: um why

gay god: because of your post-practice depression

kermit: ….. i don't think those directions will help someone who’s not physically sick 

rikki: ennoshita you did well today. 

rikki: go to sleep and don’t worry too much. 

rikki: you’re doing great.

kermit: thanks dad

kermit: i mean daichi

rikki: 

rikki:

kermit: shit

_**kermit** is offline _

gay god: goodnight everyone

bisaster: goodnight everyone! rest well <3

babe luvr 2: nah im probably gonna pull an all-nighter

babe luvr 2: those are sick as fuck

gay god: she said rest well

gay god: did she fucking stutter

_**babe luvr 2** is offline _

gay god: as i thought

_**gay god** is offline _

_**bisaster** is offline _

rikki: here we go

cleor: where do we go

rikki: that's not what i meant

cleor: what DID you mean

rikki:

rikki: one

cleor: two

rikki: three

cleor: wait why are we counting

cleor: i was just going with da flow

rikki: i was counting down to make u go to sleep

rikki: five

cleor: four

rikki: three

cleor: tWo

rikki: one

_**cleor** is offline_

rikki: sigh

rikki: daichi you are so responsible and manly

rikki: i don't know how you do it

_**babe luvr 2** is online _

babe luvr 2: why are u talking to yourself

babe luvr 2: freak

rikki: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP TANAKA

babe luvr 2: l8r

_**babe luvr 2** is offline _

rikki: good fucking night

_**rikki** is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading!! this chapter sucks ass (i am aware) but i tried my mediocre-best!! when i started this chapter, i said to myself, "don't put any real angst into this chapter! just get to know the characters!!" . and then i proceeded to project all of my inadequacies onto tadashi.... im so sorry baby <3
> 
> also i know that kags and kei are kind of ooc so im really sorry!! i'm having fun writing this chat fic, and i know it's not very good at all, but i appreciate if you read it, and leave any type of critique and opinion in the comments!! i am very grateful that even 1 person has read the first chapter already!!! okay im done talking now lol
> 
> socials
> 
> instagram: sierrasunshineallen  
> twitter: soupgirl88
> 
> ^^ i made that twitter account just for this account LOL 
> 
> ok sorry thank u for reading!! sorry if i made ur eyes bleed hehe


	3. 9:30 am on a saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kermit: i am driving MY new car
> 
>   
> chikorita: how fun!! where are you going?
> 
>   
> kermit: therapy
> 
>   
> cleor:
> 
> kags:
> 
>   
> dinosaur luvr:  
> 
> 
> future ace: PERIOD
> 
>   
> bisaster: shouyou that’s not how you use period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! sorry it took me so long to update!! more notes at the end!!
> 
> hinata - future ace  
> kageyama - kags  
> yachi - bisaster  
> tadashi - chikorita  
> kei - dinosaur luvr  
> suga - cleor  
> daichi - rikki  
> asahi - emmer  
> tanaka - babe luvr 1  
> nishinoya - babe luvr 2  
> shimizu - gay god  
> ennoshita - kermit

**9:30 A.M. ON A SATURDAY MORNING**

  
  


**the crows :3**

  
  


kermit: good morning everyone

kermit: it’s a beautiful day

kermit: the sun is shining, the birds are chirping

rikki: why the fuck are you awake at 9:30 am on a saturday morning

cleor: why are YOU awake?

emmer: why are any of you awake

kermit: i’ll have you know that i have just received a car

cleor: received??

cleor: was it payment for something 

kermit: i RECEIVED it from my parents

rikki: for what

emmer: why do u get a car

kermit: damn let a bitch be happy

kermit: now i don't have to drive my dad’s shithole camaro to school every day <3

bisaster: yay!!!! congrats ennoshita-senpai!!!!

cleor: why are so many people awake so early

rikki: i’m babysitting rn

cleor: oh he’s good with kids 

cleor: interesting ;-)

rikki: who said i’m good with them

rikki: this five year old has been running around the house at full-speed for a half hour

rikki: i’m chilling on da couch

cleor:

emmer: tanaka and noya invited me to go skating with them today and i am extremely nervous

kermit: LOL what time are u going

emmer: 2 pm 

rikki:

rikki: so why are you awake at 9:30 am on a saturday morning

emmer: I SAID I WAS NERVOUS

yachi: don’t worry!!

yachi: roller-skating is hard at first,, but once u get it, it’s super fun!!

emmer: skateboarding 

emmer: not roller-skating

yachi: oh

yachi: good luck asahi-senpai

kermit: LOLOLOLOL

rikki: wow you sure are expressive this morning

rikki: who are you and what have you done with ennoshita

kermit: this is the new me

kermit: this car has fixed all my problems

cleor: ok pal

emmer: why r u awake suga

cleor: studying lol

emmer: 

emmer: it's 9:30 am on a saturday morning

kermit: wow you guys are really good at telling time

kermit: considering you've said it three times already

cleor: the grind never stops 

rikki: 

rikki: ok tryhard 

rikki: yachi what ab u

bisaster: oh i’m headed to the grocery store!!

cleor: it’s 9-

kermit: if you say that it’s fucking 9:30 on a saturday morning again i’m going to wring your neck

emmer: there’s the ennoshita we love <333333

bisaster: me and kiyoko-senpai have a date today!! so i’m getting supplies to bake muffins that we can take on our picnic !!!!

rikki: gay as fuck

gay god: fuck did u say

cleor: shimizu when did u get here wtf

gay god: i’m always here .

rikki: OK gotta go

rikki: the kid im sitting for just knocked a lit candle onto the floor LOL

cleor: WTF won’t the carpet catch fire 

rikki: ahaha yeah

rikki: gtg put out a fire now LOL bye

**_rikki_** _is offline_

emmer: it worries me that he’s so casual about potentially having the house he’s in burned down

cleor: that’s our captain <3

cleor: ok i’m gonna go now too because i need to study

kermit: no

kermit: u need to go because daichi left and now you’re bored

cleor: damn

cleor: i mean it's true but damn </3

cleor: ok bye

**_cleor_** _is offline_

emmer: everyone’s gonna leave now right

kermit: yes

gay god: yes 

bisaster: yes hehe

emmer: ok bye everyone

**_emmer_ ** _is offline_

**_kermit_ ** _is offline_

**_bisaster_ ** _is offline_

gay god: joke’s on you

gay god: i said i’m always here

  
  
  


**1 P.M., SATURDAY**

  
  


future ace: wow you guys were up early!!

kags: who gets up at 9:30 am on a saturday morning 

kermit:

kermit: i will kill everyone here if we don’t stop with the 9:30 am on a saturday morning shit.

kags: 

emmer: wait wtf

emmer: shimizu never left LOL

gay god: i’m always here . 

cleor: that is slightly terrifying

gay god: only slightly ?

gay god: i will try harder

cleor: wai t no

chikorita: good afternoon everyone (｀・ω・´)”

dinosaur luvr: precious

babe luvr 1: gay

babe luvr 2: as fuck

future ace: and what about it :)

babe luvr 1: WAIT

babe luvr 1: ASAHIIIII

emmer: yes

babe luvr 1: you’re nervous to go skating :(((((

emmer: yes

babe luvr 2: bruh WHY

emmer: i have been nervous since the day i was born

babe luvr 2: well don’t stress about this

babe luvr 1: yeah we’ll teach u everything u need to know !!!

emmer: i am still nervous :-///

babe luvr 1: you'll be fine!!!

babe luvr 1: it’s rad as fuck and you’ll look even more badass

emmer: unfortunately i do not want to look badass

babe luvr 1: ur cute lol

emmer: wha t

dinosaur luvr: now who’s gay as fuck

babe luvr 2: NOYA

babe luvr 2: I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE FOR U

babe luvr 1: TANAKA 

babe luvr 1: I'M SORRY

babe luvr 2: we’re over

babe luvr 1: nooooooo

babe luvr 1: sike lmao bye

babe luvr 2: 

babe luvr 2: girl fuck u 

cleor: i, absolutely, with every fiber of my being, cannot fucking stand you two

emmer: ohhhh so he was joking lol

emmer: lol

babe luvr 1: no ur still cute

emmer:

emmer: gotta go!

**_emmer_** _is offline_

rikki: great job noya

rikki: now he’s gay panicking AND nervous panicking for skating

kermit: is the fire out now daichi

rikki: no ennoshita

rikki: the fire is not out

rikki: i’m texting you hours later from inside a burning building

rikki: the ceiling has caved in and it’s 1000 degrees but i’m still texting u

future ace: OH SHIT REALLY

kags: . shou are u serious rn

kermit: omfg it was just a question

rikki: it was a stupid question .

chikorita: there are no stupid questions!!

rikki: yes there are. 

rikki: i put the fire out but now the little shit is jumping from counter to counter

rikki: if he cracks his head open i’m gonna say “sucks to suck”

babe luvr 2: DJKJ roast that hoe!

babe luvr 1: he already tried to

rikki: 

rikki:

rikki:

**_rikki_ ** _is offline_

kermit: yachi how was making muffins

bisaster: oh it was so fun!! kiyoko-senpai is so good at cooking!!!!

babe luvr 2: shimizu-senpai you should make me something

gay god: i’ll make you wish you weren’t born

babe luvr 2: ugh i love it when she talks to me like that

gay god: get help

bisaster: then we took the muffins to the park and ate them under a tree!!! it was so much fun :D

kermit: u r cottagecore lesbians

gay god: yes <3

future ace: WHO WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT MY DAY

kags: nobody

dinosaur luvr: nobody 2

chikorita: i do!!!

cleor: i do i guess

cleor: i'm sick of studying so 

future ace: GREAT

future ace: it’s 1 pm 

dinosaur luvr: apt observation

future ace:

future ace: tobio, kei, tadashi and i are all going to the carnival later at 5pm!! and then afterwards we’re gonna go to denny’s and order a bunch of food!!!!!!

chikorita: i’m so excited ＼(*T▽T*)／

kags: i will admit that i’m excited too

dinosaur luvr: ^

cleor: awww 

cleor: young love

future ace: you’re 2 years older than us

cleor: and

kermit: guess what i’m doing today

kermit: wrong

kags: i- 

kags: you didn’t let anyone answer

kermit: i knew you’d be wrong

kermit: i am driving MY new car

chikorita: how fun!! where are you going?

kermit: therapy

cleor:

kags:

dinosaur luvr:

future ace: PERIOD

bisaster: shouyou that’s not how you use period

future ace: oops my b 

chikorita: i hope it goes well ennoshita-senpai!!!

chikorita: why did everyone go quiet

babe luvr 2: we just don’t know how 2 react

kermit: therapy isn’t a taboo topic LOL

kermit: i make jokes about it all the time

chikorita: yeah it’s funny to joke about when you’re mentally ill LOLLLL

kermit: PERIOD

kermit: bounce that ass for dr. sato 

chikorita: SJHSDJH 

kermit: it’s ok normies u can talk now

future ace: i have ADHD!!!!

kags: we know baby

future ace: :D

babe luvr 1: SHOUYOU

babe luvr 1: I HAVE ADHD TOO

future ace: AHAHA I KNOW NOYA-SAN

bisaster: are we just listing our mental illnesses now

kermit: yes

bisaster: i have anxiety ^.^

cleor: we know honey

kags: i have nothing

dinosaur luvr: ^

cleor: how fun for you!

cleor: i have insomnia

babe luvr 2: i also have nothing

gay god: me as well

chikorita: me as well 2

dinosaur luvr: 

kags:

future ace: 

chikorita: SJDSJ ok i do 

chikorita: but i don’t want to say them all lol

chikorita: i got uhhh depression and uhhh major insecurity issues and uhhhhh 

chikorita: that is all i want to disclose at this time :)

kermit: i got DEPRESSION

kermit: but y'all knew that!!

babe luvr 2:

kermit: ugh the mood in here sucks

cleor: BITCH YOU STARTED IT

kermit: so what . 

kags: i’ll change the subject then

kags: i’m excited for the match against nekoma next week

dinosaur luvr: of course you change the subject to volleyball

kags: i like volleyball

future ace: i like u

kags: shut the fuck up

kags: im sh*

cleor: sho

kermit: shi

babe luvr 1: sha

babe luvr 2: shu

gay god: shh

bisaster: i think he meant shy!!!

gay god: you are very adorable hitoka

bisaster: 

bisaster: i’m malfunctioning

kermit: LOL u can’t take a compliment from your own girlfriend

gay god: and?

**_kermit_ ** _is offline_

babe luvr 2: ok i actually gtg bc noya asahi and i’s skating hangout is in like ten minutes jshj f

babe luvr 1: oh fuck i gotta change

babe luvr 2: have u just been laying in bed since u woke up

babe luvr 1: yes 

babe luvr 1: ok gotta get ready bye 

**_babe luvr 1_ ** _is offline_

**_babe luvr 2_ ** _is offline_

gay god: ok everyone is going to start leaving so bye now

bisaster: bye now!!

**_gay god_ ** _is offline_

**_bisaster_ ** _is offline_

kermit: ok i’m gonna leave too lol

kermit: i’m driving and i’ve been using speech-to-text

cleor: LOL are u just talking out loud in your car

kermit: YES 

kermit: and i’m getting weird looks sjdhsjhd 

future ace: bye ennoshita-san!!

kermit: bye kid

**_kermit is offline_ **

dinosaur luvr: “kid”

dinosaur luvr: like he’s not only a year older than us

cleor: you **are** kids

dinosaur luvr: no

cleor: ok tsukishima u act grown so ur not

cleor: kageyama is slightly younger i decided

cleor: hinata is older than kageyama but younger than tsukishima

kags: WTF why is shou older than me

cleor: have u seen him when he’s mad

kags:

kags: ok i accept it

cleor: obviously yamaguchi is the youngest

cleor: he’s just too sweet and cute

dinosaur luvr: this is true i can confirm

future ace: 100% agree

kags: facts

chikorita: :D

cleor: ok i’m gonna leave before this gets Gay

cleor: i’m homophobic

dinosaur luvr: but you’re gay

cleor: exactly

**_cleor i_ ** _s offline_

chikorita: i think you all are sweet and tiny as well!!!

future ace: nobody is tinier than you

chikorita: you are much shorter than me shou

future ace: Yes.

kags: but you're just so small

dinosaur luvr: you're small tiny cute boy

chikorita: omg guys chill

chikorita: is it “like tadashi hour”

future ace: HOW DARE YOU

future ace: IT'S ALWAYS LIKE TADASHI HOUR

chikorita: sjsdh i just feel bad because u guys always have to pay me so much attention

kags: cuz we like to and we know u like it

chikorita: guilty (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

chikorita: but still

chikorita: i would like to let you all know that i like you all very much and i think you are all pretty great and cool and attractive and awesome and sweet and funny <3

future ace: oh my god

kags: you are so fucking cute

dinosaur luvr: pls never change

chikorita: DDJSSJ i was just letting u all know that i appreciate u just as much as u like me!!!

chikorita: <3

kags: <33

dinosaur luvr: <3

future ace: 3<

future ace: wait how do i turn the three

chikorita: LOL type the sign first and then the three!!

chikorita: like this <3

future ace: ok i got it

future ace: Ɛ>

dinosaur luvr: what the fuck

kags: what the fuck 2

chikorita: what the fuck 3

future ace: is that not how u do it

kags: don’t worry about it shou

chikorita: ok well it’s 2pm now so i’ve got to start getting ready!!

dinosaur luvr: our date isn't until 5

chikorita: yeah!! i've got to start getting ready now tho

kags: what do u have to do that takes 3 hours

chikorita: oh let me tell u

chikorita: get out of bed, take a shower, blow dry my hair, straighten my hair, do my makeup, put my earrings on, pick an outfit, put the outfit on, hate the outfit, pick a better outfit, hate that outfit, pick a final outfit and only mildly hate it, take selfies, delete half of the selfies, take mirror pics, delete half of the mirror pics, put my socks on, put my shoes on, put my necklace and bracelet on, then i’m ready!!

future ace: holy shit u got a lot to do 

future ace: i'm gonna roll out of bed at 4:55 and put on a hoodie and jeans

dinosaur luvr: disgusting.

dinosaur luvr: i’m gonna shower at 4 and then put on a nice shirt and jeans

chikorita: very cool!!

kags: i’m gonna get up at 3:45, shower, put on a turtleneck/big shirt combo with ripped jeans and then all of my necklaces and rings

future ace: tobio said “e-boy check”

kags: shut the fuck up i like my style

future ace: i like it too baby

kags:

kags: shut the fuck up

chikorita: you guys are so cute hehe

chikorita: okay i'm gonna go now!!! see you all at 5!! 

dinosaur luvr: wait who’s driving

future ace: ;-)

dinosaur luvr: oh fuck

future ace: DON'T WORRY I GOT BETTER SINCE LAST TIME

kags: i hope so

kags: i don't wanna die before we get there

future ace: saeko’s not teaching me anymore so i think my driving has calmed down a bit

chikorita: LOL i hope so

chikorita: kay bye <3

**_chikorita_ ** _is offline_

kags: he is so cute

future ace: i agree

dinosaur luvr: i also agree

kags:

kags:  
  


kags: you guys are cute too

**_kags_ ** _is offline_

future ace: NO TOBIO

future ace: COME BACK LET ME LIKE U 

dinosaur luvr: don’t u remember

dinosaur luvr: he’s sh*

future ace: oh yeah he’s sho :////

dinosaur luvr:

future ace: ok bye kei see u in 3 hours!!!

**_future ace_ ** _is offline_

dinosaur luvr: you are all idiots

dinosaur luvr: it's a good thing i like you guys 

**_dinosaur luvr_ ** _is offline_

**_gay god_ ** _is online_

gay god: i’m always here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit.... BRO I WROTE THIS ENTIRE 2700 WORD CHAPTER,, TRIED TO UPLOAD IT TO A03 AND THEN I FUCKING DELETED IT!!! anyways here it is, recovered !!!
> 
> thank u so much for reading this far!! i feel like this chapter sucks a lot less than the others!! i tried to put a lot less angst,, because last chapter was just so much, and ended up with a ton of tsukiyamakagehina fluff !! it's like my favorite ship sjshd <3
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this chapter too!! i don;t wanna drag this out, so thank u for reading!! please leave comments of your opinion as well as any critiques and criticisms!!!
> 
> socials
> 
> instagram: sierrasunshineallen  
> twitter: soupgirl88 (i barely use it but u can still contact me!!)
> 
> ok thanks again for reading,, it really means a lot!!
> 
> love, sierra (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	4. 3 favorite colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emmer: now i have a very large gash that covers my entire knee and makes me limp when i walk ahaha
> 
> babe luvr 2: the limp makes it look like u got action doe
> 
> emmer: that would be nice but the embarrassing truth is that i fell off a skateboard at a children’s park
> 
> cleor: awwww poor bby
> 
> cleor: tell me your 3 colors or i’ll give your other leg a limp too!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry it's been so long,, more at the end!

**the crows :3**

  
  
  


cleor: what’s everyone’s favorite 3 colors

cleor: QUICK

cleor: IT’S LIFE OR DEATH

future ace: OH SHIT OH FUCK 

future ace: HHH I DON'T KNOW

cleor: WELL PICK 3 COLORS

cleor: HURRY GODDAMNIT

future ace: YELLOW ORANGE LIGHT RED

kags: BLUE BLACK DARK PURPLE

babe luvr 1: RED ORANGE BLACK

cleor: thank you <3

cleor: EVERYBODY ELSE 

cleor: GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND SAY YOUR FAVORITE 3 COLORS

cleor:  **@emmer @rikki @chikorita @kermit @dinosaur luvr @gay god @bisaster @babe luvr 1 @babe luvr 2**

emmer: why are you being so frantic

cleor: I’M AT THE STORE

emmer: … ok…..

cleor: I NEED YOUR COLORS SO I MAKE US TEAM FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS FOR GOOD LUCK TO WEAR THIS WEEK SO WE CAN DO WELL FOR OUR MATCH AGAINST NEKOMA

kags: 

future ace:

babe luvr 1: are you fucking kidding 

babe luvr 1: i nearly had a heart attack

cleor: i had to get yall’s attention somehow smh

cleor: what’s everyone’s 3 colors <3

chikorita: light pink, white, light purple!!

cleor: cool cool

cleor: next

dinosaur luvr: light green dark green mint green

future ace: big fan of green i see

dinosaur luvr: no i like orange

future ace: :D

babe luvr 1: gay as FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK

babe luvr 2: noya u literally can’t even say anything

babe luvr 2: or did u forget what transpired yesterday at our skate meetup 

rikki: wow tanaka good job on the big word!!!

babe luvr 2: fuck off love <3

rikki: yo lowkey….

rikki: i’m still the Captain :)

babe luvr 2: ahaha don’t get mad at me captain

babe luvr 2: your receives are soooo sexy

dinosaur luvr: shut the fuck up hetero

babe luvr 2: 

babe luvr 2: 

babe luvr 2: ANYWAYS

babe luvr 2: yesterday when we went skating,, asahi was very noticeably nervous sdjhsdj 

emmer: this is true

babe luvr 1: YESSS he kept fidgeting and messing with his hair and sweating LOL

emmer: is that funny *.*

babe luvr 2: LOL anyways noya was trying to get asahi’s mind off being nervous right

babe luvr 2: so he literally pulled out EVERY SINGLE FLIRTING TACTIC IN THE BOOK

cleor: AHAHA SO FUNNY

cleor: give me your 3 colors or give me your spleen ❤️

babe luvr 2: light blue light purple light green

cleor: thank u darling !

babe luvr 1: yes i will admit i was a bit flirtatious

kags:

kags: are we just gonna ignore suga-senpai’s assault threat

rikki: yes ❤️

kags: i-

dinosaur luvr: you what

kags: it’s a figure of speech

dinosaur luvr: you’re not speaking you’re texting

kags:

future ace: kei don’t antagonize him!!!

babe luvr 2: ANYWAYS

babe luvr 2: due to noya’s non-stop flirting, he didn’t end up teaching asahi anything at all

babe luvr 1: yes . 

babe luvr 1: SO ASAHI’S DUMB ASS DECIDED HE WAS GOING TO TRY A KICKFLIP

babe luvr 1: ON HIS OWN

babe luvr 1: WITH NO PRIOR EXPERIENCE

emmer: ahaha yeah ❤️

emmer: now i have a very large gash that covers my entire knee and makes me limp when i walk ahaha

babe luvr 2: the limp makes it look like u got action doe

emmer: that would be nice but the embarrassing truth is that i fell off a skateboard at a children’s park

cleor: awwww poor bby

cleor: tell me your 3 colors or i’ll give your other leg a limp too!!

emmer: hmmmm

emmer: sunset colors :)

cleor: what the fuck is sunset colors

emmer: bitch have you ever seen a sunset

cleor: of course i’ve seen a fucking sunset

emmer: well use the colors that were in the sunset DAMN

cleor: UGH FINE

cleor: okay i still need colors from daichi, ennoshita, yachi and shimizu

chikorita: oh yachi and shimizu can’t text today!!

chikorita: they’re at an all day couples-cooking seminar :D

cleor: ugh useless lesbians

cleor: ok daichi and ennoshita 

rikki: i’m at work

kags: then why are you texting us

rikki: i’m hiding in the bathroom because i don’t wanna work

cleor: so you’re saying you can’t give me your colors because you’re at your job,, avoiding doing your job 

rikki: yes 

cleor: ok since you love working at pizza hut so much i’ll just use their colors :3

rikki: wai t nO

cleor: too late ❤️

emmer: hey where’s ennoshita ?

cleor: i’ll get him <3

cleor:  **@kermit**

cleor: CHIKARA ENNOSHITA GET YOUR DAMN ASS INTO THIS CHAT AND GIVE ME YOUR 3 FAVORITE COLORS BEFORE I COME AND DO SOMETHING

kermit: i simply cannot function right now

kermit: please leave a message

cleor: i swear to fucking god if you don’t give me these colors

kermit: i haven’t moved since 3pm yesterday

kermit: i am currently incapable of feeling anything but cold because the air conditioner in the house is way too high

emmer: chikara :(( r u having an episode

kermit: that is very possible yes

cleor: omg wait baby 🥺🥺

cleor: i’ll pick nice colors for you baby :( 

kermit: thanks

babe luvr 2: ennoshita i’m coming over

kermit: yes

kermit: doors unlocked

babe luvr 2: … why are the doors already unlocked

kermit: didnt care enough to lock them yesterday

emmer: ok baby, tanaka’s coming :(((

kermit: thanks guys

babe luvr 2: otw

**_babe luvr 2_ ** _ is offline _

**_kermit_ ** _ is offline _

future ace: poor ennoshita-san :(((

kags: i can’t imagine not moving for an entire 24 hours….

kags: that means he didn’t even go pee or eat or change :(

rikki: guys let’s not pity him, he would hate that

rikki: also my manager is banging on the bathroom door so gtg

**_rikki_** _is offline_

cleor: and i’ve got everyone’s colors now as well so i’ll be leaving too ^.^ bye!!!!

**_cleor_** _is offline_

babe luvr 1: i’m leaving cuz i want to 

babe luvr 1: SUCKRZ

emmer: yeah me too actually lol

emmer: my knee’s hurting real bad lol gonna sleep it off

**_emmer_ ** _ is offline _

**_babe luvr 1_ ** _ is offline _

  
  


_PRIVATE CHAT BETWEEN_ **_DAGUARDIANDEITY_** _AND_ ** _RAINYASAHI_**

  
  


daguardiandeity: i’m coming over

rainyasashi: what wh y 

daguardiandeity: i feel bad about ur knee

rainyasahi: JKHDSJHS noya it’s totally my fault lol and i’m probably exaggerating the pain

rainyasahi: plus you don’t even know where my house is,, you’ve only been here twice

daguardiandeity: ok first of all

daguardiandeity: it definitely is ur fault LOL but it’s partly because i was distracting u

daguardiandeity: also ur not exaggerating the pain,, i know firsthand how bad a gash like that hurts, especially on somewhere vulnerable like ur knee

daguardiandeity: lastly,, i am already outside

rainyasahi: WTF

rainyasahi: JHSDH WAITTTT I LOOK LIKE BIG BIRD

rainyasahi: GIVE ME A MINUTE

daguardiandeity: i have bandaids and antiseptic and ibuprofen and weathering with you

rainyasahi: ok come in 

  
  
  


**the crows :3**

  
  


kags: i still feel bad for ennoshita-san though

kags: not in a pity way 

kags: just like it’s rough that he has to go through that

future ace: yeah i’d be so hungry if i didn’t eat for more than 2 hours

future ace: SPEAKING OF EATING

future ace: i’m hungry <3

dinosaur luvr: fuck are we supposed to do about it

future ace: :( 

future ace: let’s go eat!! kags can drive :)

kags: i’m already driving 

kags: ur literally sitting next to me in the passenger seat

future ace: yeah ❤️

kags: kei we’re getting u next then tadashi

dinosaur luvr: ugh fine

chikorita: oh guys i just ate :///

chikorita: but i’ll still come with!!!

dinosaur luvr: you just ate?

dinosaur luvr: really now?

chikorita: yes lol

dinosaur luvr: really.

dinosaur luvr: what are the odds of that?

chikorita: the odds are pretty good considering it just happened.

chikorita: i said that i’ve eaten.

chikorita: please drop it.

dinosaur luvr: fine 

dinosaur luvr: for now

future ace: whoa whoa 

future ace: is everything alright, puppy ??

chikorita: yes !!! kei is just being dramatic lol

chikorita: nothing 2 worry about :D

kags:

kags: what the fuck was that

dinosaur luvr: what the fuck was what

kags: “puppy”

kags: SHOU IS A FUCKING FURRY????

chikorita: SDFHSHD NOOOO I CAN’TTTT

dinosaur luvr: LOLLLL

future ace: THAT’S NOT IT 

future ace: TOBIO STOP THIS CAR

kags: WHERE THE FUCK DID PUPPY COME FROM

future ace: SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPP WE ALL CALL EACH OTHER DIFFERENT PET NAMES OKAY

kags: YOURS IS LITERALLY A FUCKING PET NAME I CAN’T

chikorita: AJKDFHSJHD 

future ace: okay listen here you fucker

future ace: i call all of you baby,, BUT specifically,,,, 

future ace: tobio is lover, kei is dumbass and bully

future ace: and tadashi’s are puppy, sweetheart, cherry, angel, bun, bunny, kitten and precious

chikorita: wtf why do i have so many and why are they all so cute sdjkhsdj 

dinosaur luvr: WHY THE FUCK ARE MINE INSULTS

future ace: THAT’S WHAT YOU CALL ME FIRST!!!!!! THAT’S THE WAY YOU LIKE ME SO IT’S THE WAY I LIKE YOU

kags: BUT WHY THE FUCK DOES TADASHI HAVE NAMES LIKE BUNNY KITTEN AND PUPPY ???$!!@&%#(*@&~%^

chikorita: asjhsdj i think they’re kinda cute :) idk

future ace: yeah dumbass he LIKES THEM

kags: ok ok ur not a furry i guess

kags: i’m happy with what u call me anyway hehe

kags: here’s what i call you guys

kags: shou is lover and dumbass, kei is babe, tadashi is sweetheart, angel, baby, and precious

future ace: <3

chikorita: omg this is so cute of us rn

dinosaur luvr: ok ur name for me is cute

dinosaur luvr: here’s what i call you guys

dinosaur luvr: shouyou is dumbass, fuckhead, and idiot, tobio is dumbass, fuckhead, and idiot, tadashi is idiot, precious, baby, and love

kags: the way we all get called idiot

future ace: i'm friends with the monster that’s under my bed 💔🔪⚰️🚬

chikorita: LOLLLLL SHOU 

chikorita: this is what i call all of you!!!!!!

chikorita: tobio is baby, babe and moonlight, shouyou is baby, babe, and sunshine, kei is baby, babe, and starlight !!!

future ace: O

dinosaur luvr: M

kags: G

future ace: you’re such an angel OMGGGG the way we all have names of stuff in space 🥺🥺

dinosaur luvr: i like you guys

kags: what the fuck

chikorita: wow

future ace: kei…. admitting that he likes us…..

dinosaur luvr: and what about it . 

kags: i like you guys 2

future ace: i like you guys 3

chikorita: and i like you guys 4 <3

chikorita: also

chikorita: isn’t it weird that we’re always the last ones in the chat and we always leave the chat after being gay and admitting how much we like each other

future ace: i think it’s very movie-esque of us

future ace: i’m the main character

kags: then what the fuck are we

future ace: my like interests 

future ace: DUH <3

dinosaur luvr: off-topic but

dinosaur luvr: it’s been 15 minutes,,, why aren’t u at my house yet

future ace: oh me and tobio pulled over to argue about the furry thing for a little while LOL

chikorita: LOLLLL 

dinosaur luvr: okay hurry and get here

kags: aw i love it when ur clingy

dinosaur luvr: shut the fuck up dumbass

kags: ok babe

dinosaur luvr:

dinosaur luvr:

**_dinosaur luvr_ ** _ is offline _

chikorita: LOLL he’s so tiny

chikorita: ok hurry and get here!! byeeeee

**_chikorita_** _is offline_

**_future ace_ ** _ is offline _

**_kags_** _is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! thanks so much for reading this far!!
> 
> since i last updated, i didn't really have the energy or motivation to write a new chapter, so this one is a bit of a filler :) i hinted at tadashi's eating disorder a bit also!! i am currently Going Through It with my own eating disorder, so just a bit of projection :) 
> 
> i'm really sorry it took so long, and sorry that it's probably shit!! but thank you for reading this far,, and continuing to read this piece of shit story <3 i really appreciate it so bad!
> 
> love, sierra (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> ok that's it!! thank you for reading,, i love you all so much!!!!


	5. misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wait, he thinks, as Tobio wipes more wetness from Tadashi’s cheeks.
> 
> I’m the one crying?
> 
> Oh dear, this isn’t good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! sorry for being gone so long, here's the chapter!!

**FRIDAY, 1:22PM**

**the crows :3**

  
  


future ace: Hey.

kags: who are you 

rikki: and what have you done with hinata

future ace: Don’t fear.

future ace: It’s me, Hinata Shouyou. 

babe luvr 1: u r not hinata shouyou

future ace: Yes I am.

future ace: I just wanted to say that….

future ace: that…

emmer: THAT WHAT

future ace: that I am sorry for being on my phone during Tsukishima’s study session.

dinosaur luvr: nice try

dinosaur luvr: ur still not getting a ride home

future ace: KEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

dinosaur luvr: SHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

babe luvr 2: TANAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

kermit: tanaka what

babe luvr 2: i saw chaos and decided to participate

babe luvr 1: WAIT I WANNA DO IT

babe luvr 1: NOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

rikki: i’ll go next!!

rikki: ALL OF YOU PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS OR ELSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

cleor:

emmer:

kermit:

babe luvr 1:

babe luvr 2:

kags:

dinosaur luvr:

future ace:

rikki: :)

**_9 people have gone offline_ **

rikki: pain

**_rikki_ ** _is offline_  
  
  


**teenage mutant ninja turtles who are also dating**

**1:30PM**

  
  


hihihinata: hey

keikei: no 

hihihinata: I WASN’T EVEN GOING TO ASK FOR A RIDE AGAIN

keikei:

keikei:

hihihinata: ok i was

hihihinata: amongst other things

kagayama: like what

hihihinata: i am....

keikei: you are

hihihinata: LET ME SPEAK

hihihinata: breathes in

kagayama: why did u just physically type “breathes in”

hihihinata: i had to let u know that i was breathing in

hihihinata: ANYWAYS

tinytadashi: hi everyoneeee!!!

hihihinata: hey baby!!!!

keikei: no fair

kagayama: why is it ok when TADASHI interrupts you but not us

hihihinata: he is an angel who can do no wrong

tinytadashi: AHAHA im not but thank u !!!

tinytadashi: sorry for interrupting, continue!!!

hihihinata: i am … SO NERVOUS FOR THE PRACTICE MATCH TONIGHT

kagayama:

keikei:

keikei: that’s it????

kagayama: it’s just a practice match shou

hihihinata: hey hey hey DON'T trivialize my worries >:(

hihihinata: you both are really good,,, you don’t know what it’s like

tinytadashi: 

tinytadashi: yeah you two are really good,,, but

tinytadashi: you’re really reeeaalllyy good,, shou!!

tinytadashi: nobody can fly as high as u 

tinytadashi: you’re all 3 really good!!!!!

tinytadashi: i know it doesn’t help to say this, but you will be fine!! i know you 3 will crush it!

tinytadashi: and i’ll cheer 

hihihinata: 

hihinata: i like u so much

keikei: me 2

kagayama: me 3

tinytadashi: :D 

tinytadashi: i’m glad i was able to help !

keikei: and you’re gonna join us soon on the court

kagayama: there’s no doubt

hihihinata: what they said !!!!

tinytadashi: ….

tinytadashi: that’s really not a funny thing to joke about to me

kagayama: what ?

kagayama: what are u talking about angel

tinytadashi: i’m saying it’s not funny to joke about me joining you on the court

keikei: why would we be joking, lovely 

keikei: you’re really gonna join us soon,, we’ve seen how hard ur practicing and ukai’s bound to have noticed too

tinytadashi: shouyou what did you mean earlier

hihihinata: ? 

tinytadashi: you said “you two are really good, you don’t know what it’s like”

hihihinata: baby i know what you’re thinking and that’s not what i meant

tinytadashi: what did u mean lol 

tinytadashi: kei and tobio are really good, and they don’t know what it’s like to fail 

tinytadashi: i saw the implication lol 

keikei: tadashi stop jumping to conclusions

hihihinata: baby it’s really not what i meant

hihihinata: i only said “you two” because they were the only ones who had responded!!

hihihinata: you weren’t in the chat yet,, but you know i think you’re amazing!!!!

kagayama: ^^

keikei: ^^^

tinytadashi: right

tinytadashi: of course

tinytadashi: i’ve gotta go lololol

keikei: don’t you dare go offline right now tadashi 

tinytadashi: my teacher’s taking my phone bye 

kagayama: it’s a free period tadashi 

hihihinata: plz don't leave rn baby!! tell us what ur feeling plz

tinytadashi: i am sorry for jumping to conclusions

**_tinytadashi_ ** _is offline_

kagayama: this is not good

keikei: you could say that again 

hihihinata: this is not good 2

keikei: 

keikei:

keikei: okay somebody go find him and then we can all meet up with him 

hihihinata: I'LL DO IT 

kagayama: i don’t think that's a good idea dumbass

kagayama: you’re like ,, indirectly the one who upset him 

hihihinata: which is why i've gotta find him !!!! 

hihihinata: i’ll call you guys when i find him byeeeeee

**_hihihinata_ ** _is offline_

\---- interlude or whatever ----

  
  


Tadashi shuffled through the science fiction section in the library. It was always his favorite genre of novel, ever since he was young and he found it easier to escape to fantasy worlds than to deal with the reality presented to him. Right now felt like another one of those times, except Tadashi couldn’t bring himself to pick out a book. 

He ended up sitting at an empty table in the back of the library, leaning forwards in the chair with the posture of a 90 year-old woman. 

_If Tsukki could see me right now, he’d tell me to sit up straight or get treated for scoliosis,_ Tadashi thought fondly. Immediately following the thought, a downpour of despair cascaded onto him like rainfall. The ugly voice inside of him reared its head, coming out of the dark cave which he thought he’d trapped it. 

**“It’s always you, isn’t it? You’re the one who jumps to conclusions, who makes everyone worry. You’re the only one who’s not a starter. You think they like you? Oh, Tadashi,”** the demon inside him grinned cruelly, taking pleasure in his searing pain. 

**“They’re dating you out of pity. How would it look if 3 of the first years got together, and then abandoned you? They have to keep up their good image, but they might as well abandon you now, with the way you’re dragging them down,”**

Tears as hot as lava clung to Tadashi’s eyelashes. His closed eyelids were a dam, barely holding back the emotions and regrets building inside his tall frame. He laid his head down on the cool wood of the table, hoping to bring some semblance of calmness to him. Self-hatred be damned, Yamaguchi Tadashi would _not_ have a mental breakdown in the school library at 1:45pm on a Friday. 

Those details of the date were insignificant, really, but they brought with them a fresh wave of doubt to Tadashi’s mind. 

The demon inside him stretched, smirked, and spat, **“Today’s the practice match. Those 3 you love are playing tonight, and here you are, crying in public and worrying them sick, all because everything is about you. Why did you assume Shouyou’s text was implying that you suck? I mean, you definitely do, but he would never say it. He takes too much pity on you, they all do. Just do everyone a favor and stop assuming you’re important, because in the long run, you really aren’t, Tadashi.”**

Tadashi sprung straight up out of his seat. He couldn’t sit still anymore. His mind, his inner demon, was going a mile a minute. He had to move. Hhe hadd to … go? Go. Go sounded good. 

He sprinted out of the library, ragged breaths leaving him as he ran to god knows where. His body was moving by itself, fight or flight instincts kicking in. Tadashi ran and ran and ran, with no idea of where he was taking himself until he ended up at the gym. 

_Oh, fuck._

Kageyama. 

In front of him.

Outside the gym. 

Stand ing .

Words ? 

Ww ords ar e hardd . 

“Tadashi? Baby, what’s happening?”

Bab y .

“Breathe. C-can’t,” Tadashi managed to choke out, bending over to try and get some air into his neglected lungs. 

“Okay, okay. Shit, fuck, okay! Sit down here!” Tobio looked frazzled beyond belief, his usually calm blue eyes wide with concern. 

Tadashi sits down. 

Tadashi breathes. 

Tadashi is alright. 

“I’m alright,” he offers, trying to muster up his most normal voice. His efforts are clearly in vain, given the look Tobio bestows upon him. 

“Why are you so out of breath?”

“Uh… I ran here.”

“From?” Tobio implores, raising an eyebrow, although not upset. 

“....The library,” Tadashi sheepishly admits, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Jesus! Why did you run all the way here from the library?” Tobio gapes.

Tadashi gives that one some thought. Why did he run here again? Oh, yeah. Brain. Mean. All of the negative thoughts previously swarming his head come crawling back with renewed fervor. 

**“Now you’ve gone and dragged Tobio into your feelings mess. Nice one, freckles.”** His inner demon giggles with malice. Tadashi looks down at his hands. 

Wet. 

Why are his hands wet?

“Hey, hey. Look at me. It’s just me, baby. You’re alright,” Tobio soothes, taking Tadashi’s face in his hands. 

Tadashi’s alright?

He wonders if the wetness on his hands is the result of Tobio crying. _That wouldn’t be good at all,_ he thinks. _I don’t ever want Tobio to be sad._

_Oh, wait,_ he thinks, as Tobio wipes more wetness from Tadashi’s cheeks.

_I’m the one crying?_

_Oh dear, this isn’t good at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha hey.... IM SORRY IVE BEEN GONE!!!! also im sorry about this chapter dsxjfsdjb . it started off as a nice, cute chapter, but as i wrote it, i descended into EVEN MORE tadashi angst, IM SORRYYYYY / he's my comfort character AND i kin him.,, so whenever i hurt him or make bad stuff happen to him or even nice stuff, its because im projecting SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY !! next chapter will resolve tadashi's sadness and also FINALLY have the nekoma practice match!!! 
> 
> thank u sm for reading,, even tho it's shit!
> 
> twitter: iiiumicore


	6. kageyama ISN'T gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kags: volleyball is such a gay sport
> 
> chikorita: you’re gay
> 
> kags: your mom’s gay
> 
> keikei: kaGAYama
> 
> kags: IM NOT GAY
> 
> chikorita: 
> 
> chikorita: tobio kiss please?
> 
> kags: of course baby i’m omw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy its another update!!! sorry if it sucks ass, i also suck!

“Hey. Is it alright if I call Kei and Hinata here? They’re both worried about you,” Tobio gently offers, stringing his fingers through Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi, leaning sleepily on his shoulder, sits up at once. 

“Are they mad at me?” he meekly asks, twisting his fingers. In the very secluded, rational part of his brain, Tadashi knows they’re not mad at him. In the much larger, anxiety ridden part of his brain, he’s sure that he’s fucked up and is about to be in serious trouble. 

“Of course not, baby. Who do you think we are?” A new voice asks. Tadashi looks up to see Shouyou and Kei already standing in front of him and Tobio, a concerned look etched on the redhead’s face. 

“Sorry,” Tadashi whispers, looking down at the ground again. Oh god, he really fucked up this time. He even physically cried in front of one of his boyfriends. It’s over now, he knows it is. They’ve seen with their own eyes what an emotional wreck he is, and theyr’re gonna leave him. They’re gonna leave him. They’re gonna le- 

“Hey. Stop thinking so much for a second, lovely. Nobody’s mad at you,” Kei’s voice caused Tadashi to look up. Despite his unbothered facade, all 3 boys could see the unwavering softness and concern present in his eyes. 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry-” The words pour out of him like vomit, ugly but necessary. He needed them to know he was sorry. They had to know. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, angel. It’s not your fault you have feelings,” Tobio comforts. The words, for once, seem to resonate in Tadashi’s head. 

Wait. 

They’re not mad?

They’re not dumping him?

He didn’t fuck everything up for once?

“Oh, baby. Come here.” Shouyou envelops Tadashi in a hug, pulling him and down and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Of course we’re not dumping you, pretty. You’re so good to us. We don’t deserve someone as good as you.”

Oh.

He had said it all out loud. 

Soon, the hug between Tadashi and Shouyou turned into the four of them, all hugging and comforting Tadashi. 

When they separated, Tadashi felt lightyears better. Good enough to make a joke, even. 

“I hate my brain. Maybe I should just get a lobotomy, huh?” He smiled gently at Kei, who didn’t seem to find humor in his joke. 

“Don’t joke about hurting yourself. It hurts me when you do that,” Kei sharply says, his eyes fixated on Tadashi to make sure he didn’t say anything too rough. 

Tadashi deflated slightly at being reprimanded.  _ Yeah, don’t make Kei sad, _ the rational part of his brain supplies. He offers an apologetic smile.

Kei sighs something fierce, and kisses Tadashi firmly. Nothing inappropriate or too grown-up, but just a comforting kiss filled with all the love he had. 

It would be an understatement to say Tadashi felt it. 

“Cool.” He sputtered. 

Shouyou and Tobio both smiled, as Kei pulled back and allowed himself a small grin. 

“Yeah, cool.”

  
  


The four boys made their way into the gym with intent to practice for the remainder of the free period. The demon inside Tadashi’s brain retreated to it’s isolated cave, defeated for now. 

Tadashi was alright.

  
  


\---- back to texting now!!! ----

  
  


**4:45PM**

**cool guys**

  
  


coolguyhinata: kenma

coolguyhinata: kenma

coolguyhinata: kenma

coolguyhinata: kenma

coolguykenma: fucking WHAT shou

coolguyhinata: r u excited for the practice match 2nite :D

coolguykenma:

coolguykenma:

coolguykenma: i’m blocking your number 

coolguyhinata: kenmA NO

coolguyhinata: HELLO

**_This message could not be sent, as the person you’re trying to reach is no longer in contact with you._ **

coolguyhinata: KENMA

**_Please try a new number._ **

  
  


**4:50PM, FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

**the crows :3**

  
  


gay god: hello everyone

bisaster: hi!!!!!

gay god: hi darling 

babe luvr 2: HEY 

babe luvr 1: HEY

gay god: i’m gay and i will kill you

rikki: kill me next

cleor: SJDDJ DAICHI ???@*^*&%^

emmer: r u ok mr. captain sir????

rikki: i am simply thinking about the fact that i have to interact with kuroo tonight

rikki: dhmu only the real ones know </3

kermit: know what

rikki: that he’s ANNOYING

future ace: just u wait mr. captain sir 

future ace: he’s become even more annoying after getting together with yaku and kenma

kags: volleyball is such a gay sport

chikorita: you’re gay

kags: your mom’s gay

keikei: kaGAYama

kags: IM NOT GAY

chikorita: 

chikorita: tobio kiss please?

kags: of course baby i’m omw

babe luvr 1: that’s just about gay as fuck

babe luvr 2: gay as fuck confirmed

future ace: speaking of gay 

future ace: noya-senpai, tanaka-senpai, how are your crushes going?

babe luvr 2: unfortunately, young grasshopper, my BISEXUAL self doesn’t have a crush

emmer: hey everyone is it ok if i wear my hair down today ? i can’t find any hairties :/

babe luvr 2: yes it’s fine it’s perfect you should do it all the time asahi i like ur hair a lot

emmer:

future ace:

babe luvr 2: shit 

emmer: thanks noya ! :3

cleor: SDJHFSDKJH the way he’s oblivious

emmer: oblivious to what??

cleor: nothing sweetheart <3

rikki: it’s literally terrifying when you use nicknames with hearts suga

gay god: you are like freddy krueger

cleor:

cleor:

cleor: fuck yall fr 

cleor: i am going to go flirt with every boy on this campus 

cleor: later losers see u in 30 minutes 

**_cleor_ ** _ is offline _

emmer: so what was that about tanaka having a crush :D

babe luvr 1: i’m pretty manly so i will admit with full honesty

babe luvr 1: that i do have a crush

babe luvr 1: on someone

bisaster: ooooh who is it!!!!

kermit: ya who is it

babe luvr 1: is it really ok if i say it here….

keikei: god fucking damnit just say it already

chikorita: this is so exciting hehe

rikki: it’s exciting to you because you have 3 boyfriends who love you 

chikorita: i think u mean who LIKE me

chikorita: we have not said the L-O-V-E word yet hehe

keikei: i do like you a lot though

hihihinata: i like him more

kags: i’m not gay but i like him most

babe luvr 1:

babe luvr 1: enough of the homo fest!

babe luvr 1: personally i have a crush on ennoshita . 

gay god: we know

rikki: we know

future ace: we know

kermit: personally i did not know

babe luvr 1: so what do u think 

kermit: personally i like that idea lot

babe luvr 1: SHFDSGH that’s rad as fuck that’s cool cool cool with me too 

kermit: personally i have a lot of mental issues r u ok with that

babe luvr 1: i’ve literally come to your house during a depressive episode and helped u function for the whole day

babe luvr 1: i’m pretty sure i’m okay with it

kermit: very cool

babe luvr 1: can i call u princess

kermit: u can do whatever u want to me

rikki: 

chikorita:

kags: ummmmmm

kermit: okay that came out wrong

kermit: NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY

kermit: ok maybe a little bit in a sexual way

rikki: GO TO A FUCKING PRIVATE CHAT

babe luvr 1: aye aye captain

**_babe luvr 1_ ** _ is offline _

**_kermit_ ** _ is offline _

  
  


chikorita: awww that’s so cute

emmer: the sexual stuff??

rikki: you’re a child

chikorita: damn ma im 16 let me live

chikorita: i have normal romantic feelings like any teenage boy

keikei: OKAY we’re not talking about this 

kags: we’re definitely not talking about this

future ace: TADASHI don’t tell ppl u have romantic feelings

future ace: that is for me kei and tobio only

chikorita: sorrryyyyy

keikei: not mad at u, lovely

kags: u could never do anything wrong, pretty

future ace: yes u are an angel and we like u 

rikki: BLECH

rikki: you’re all so gay today…….

kags: I’m Not.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR READING :D i wrote this immediately after chap 5 and it didn't take me super long!! YES... i know it sucks . thank u for ur service of reading <3
> 
> twitter: iiiumicore


End file.
